Mending friendship (RaCAoMLPEG)
This is how Mending friendships goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. night, Ryan is wondering why Cody acted evil Thomas: yawns Crash Bandicoot: Wow. All this idea of Ryan and Twilight running for the Fall Formal is just too good. Twilight will have her crown back in no time. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But I can't understand why Cody would act like Sunset. I mean, he is my brother but why would he do that when she's the enemy. Matau T. Monkey: I don't know, Master Ryan. Maybe Cody will feel that he's a hero in his heart. Ryan F-Freeman: So much weird stuff is happening. First, Sunset steals Twilight's crown, we turn into humans and then Cody turns against me, all in one day. Crash Bandicoot: Quick stop: How did Cody go all Rothbart on you? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. I just don't know what happened. Crash Bandicoot: No clue. Might I suggest if you find Cody and ask him tomorrow. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Crash. We hope so. nods and cuddles with Twilight when she comes back Spike: It's a... coughs little dusty but I don't think anybody comes up here. Jessica Fairbrother: Yes, Spike. What happened to Cody? He is still a hero. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Cody will sing No More Mr. Nice Guy sooner or later. You see, Thomas? The sun'll come out~ yawns Tomorrow..~ Bit your bottom~ Thomas: Bit my bottom? Matau T. Monkey: I meant "Bet". Thomas: Oh. Okay. But you're right, Ryan. So much weird stuff is happening. Like for instance, me having weird visions of my past life and who I once was. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe when we get to Odette's world, I would get turned into a... a... Thomas: Swan? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan as a swan. Thomas: I just don't understand any of these weird memory glitches I keep having. I think they're trying to tell me that something bad is about to happen and I'm the only one that can stop it. Matau T. Monkey: But Unicron is exterminated and his magic with him. Thomas: I know that! But I kinda get the feeling that he may be resurfacing at any reasonable time. But I just don't know when. Ryan F-Freeman: He won't pop up anytime soon. He's trapped in the Allspark vessel thanks to me by my smarts and cunning. nods Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Cody did go all Sunset Shimmer on Ryan. I know what happened when you bring an Element of Harmony into a different world. Twilight Sparkle: I found something called a yearbook, guys. It shows every single CHS event. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Good find, Twilight. Cody is Princess Celestia's star student with me and you. opens it and a picture of the Human Mane 5 comes up Matau T. Monkey: Wait. There's Rigby and his sister. Thomas: The red human looks like James. Crash Bandicoot: Who is with Rigby? looks at the princess with Rigby and his dad, King William Thomas: Look, that's Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and I'm guessing the girl on the far right is Rarity. Matau T. Monkey: There's Sir Dan, Garfield, Mordecai, Rigby, Buck, Predaking, Wreck-it Ralph, Darksteel and Skylynx. That might be Rigby's sister Odette. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Odette? points to the photo of Odette Crash Bandicoot: Oh. Is this "Odette" a princess, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Crash. I hope Ryan will help Cody see the error of his ways. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan knows the first thing about fitting in like you, Twilight. asleep Matau T. Monkey: If we can help Master Ryan win the Fall Formal, how come Cody turned against his brother? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Cody has the personality of Sunset Shimmer. Spike: How did you know it, Ryan? shrugs for: "Lucky guess." Matau T. Monkey: Crash is asleep. snores Ryan F-Freeman: Cute. I do like how you got this form. I'll sleep with you, Twilight. Matau T. Monkey: At least you and Twilight can sleep without those pesky wings. Twilight Sparkle: We get it, Matau. When we go back to Equestria, both my and Ryan's wings will be back. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Twilight. I'll snug up next to you. Mata Nui: What will Optimus say about that when we get back? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan